Lightness
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: An important conversation goes down just before Maya and Zig's wedding rehearsal is set to take place. Rated T. I don't own Degrassi. RxR.


**Okay, I had this idea, but I actually planned on it ending differently. I was looking at my documents and I saw this and decided to write more to it. I actually ended up finishing it. :) Haha. Please review and enjoy! By the way, this story is named after the song "Lightness" by Death Cab For Cutie. I also originally intended to have a quote from The Great Gatsby in here (I was bridesmaid. I came into her room half an hour before the bridal dinner, and found her lying on her bed as lovely as the June night in her flowered dress — and as drunk as a monkey. She had a bottle of Sauterne in one hand and a letter in the other), but it didn't seem to fit anymore after I changed the story. Well, I present...fluff!  
**

* * *

Tori Santamaria checked her phone once again. It was 6:23. The rehearsal dinner was supposed to start at seven and it would definitely not commence without the bride-to-be. She sighed a deep breath and stood up from her chair.

Maya wanted to get ready alone today, so Tori's only duty to complete before making a toast at dinner was to help welcome guests.

She glanced behind her, finding that the yard was devoid of Zig as well.

"Great, now I've lost both of them," she muttered to herself, walking towards Zig's parents. "Have you seen Zig?"

"He was out here a few minutes ago. I think he went to go see Maya," Mr. Novak responded.

"I guess they just can't be apart from one another," Zig's mother added, chuckling.

"Thanks," Tori said. She started toward the house. She opened the door and walked inside before making her way to the living room. She turned left, in the direction of Maya's room. The door was open, so she walked in.

Maya wasn't there, but then she heard the toilet flush in Maya's bathroom, so she assumed that she was in there. However, the door opened to reveal Tristan.

"Tris, what are you doing here?"

"There's someone in the other bathroom and Maya said that I could use h-"

He was interrupted by the sound of Maya's voice down the hall. A deeper voice sounded and both Tori and Tristan realized that it was Zig.

"Go," Tori whispered, pushing Tristan into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her.

Neither of them could hear what their friends were saying, but they entered the room and the conversation was now within their hearing range.

"So, I guess...this is a no go." It was Zig who was speaking.

"I guess so," Maya responded. "I-I just don't want to do anything before I know it's what I'll be okay with."

Tori could hear the sound of springs, so she assumed that someone had sat down on Maya's bed.

"So, you're saying that you're not sure about this?" He continued before Maya said anything, so she must have nodded. "But...I love you. You're...you're carrying my baby for crying out loud."

Tristan and Tori looked at each other automatically, their mouths wide open.

_'She's pregnant?' _Tori mouthed.

'_Oh, my goodness' _Tristan mouthed back. "I had no idea," he whispered.

"But I don't wanna marry someone because we have a baby. I feel like the marriage isn't fully about love anymore. It's just about what's socially acceptable."

"What about four months ago? You weren't pregnant then," he said. He spoke again when Maya didn't respond. "You didn't know that you didn't want to be with me then? Or anytime between then and now, for the matter?"

"I just...I didn't know what I wanted. I guess I was just overwhelmed with everything. And a bunch of our friends are married or engaged. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Listen, Zig, I"

"-No, Maya," he interrupted her. "I don't want you to sugar-coat this and try to lay it on me the easy way. That doesn't make it seem any better."

"I'm not trying to sugar coat anything!"

"Do you love me?"

"I love being around you and spending time with you."

"So, you don't love me." Zig sighed. "That's what you're saying."

"That's not it at all. Right now, I would say that I am in love with you, but I'm not sure if I'm blinded by the feeling of being in a relationship. You know that you're only my second boyfriend. And that might be making me think that I feel more than I really do. How am I supposed to know if I'm not stuck in some sort of honeymoon stage? I know it's a little late in the relationship to still be in that mindset, but..." She trailed off. "I'm young. We both are. I just don't think that we should jump into a life-long commitment if there's a chance that something could go wrong. I want to marry someone I won't divorce."

"I'll be honest with you. I can understand the feeling of not knowing if you have completely mutual feelings or someone, but I just wish you had been honest with me. If you knew this a while ago, you should have told me. Surely you knew what was coming when I got down on my knee. You could have said something even before then. I don't think it was right out of the blue. I'd been trying to subtly leave you hints for a while."

"I was scared. My parents expected you to be _the one_ and people kept saying that we were getting serious. When there's that much pressure on you, you want to do what makes someone happy."

"Ironic, huh?" He chuckled coldly. "Something that you do that makes me happy turns out to be just a bargain deal to make our family and friends satisfied." He let out a very deep breath. "What do we do now? Our relatives and friends are definitely going to be pissed that we called this off. What about the baby?"

"I still want you in my life. And the baby's. I don't expect _us_ to just go back to how it was. How can you have a conversation like that and just forget all about it?"

"Short term memory loss."

A tiny laugh escaped from Maya's throat, but she quickly returned to what she was saying. "I mean, if we could go back to how it was, I would. I do still want to be in a relationship with you, whatever complicated relationship that is. I don't know if that's how you would want to do it, but I do. I do love you, Zig. I just want you to know that."

Tori was practically squealing on the inside, but she contained herself. "I'm gonna look," she whispered. She cracked the door open and saw that Maya was now on her tiptoes, planting a soft kiss on Zig's lips. Even from where she was, sitting one the floor, she could see that there was a noticeable amount of moisture on the skin around Zig's eyes.

He put a hand to her face, cradling her cheek. He kissed her back and brushed a few strands of her messy hair out of her eyes. She seemed taken aback by the level of intensity of the kiss.

Maya back up slightly. "No, this is what I'm talking about. I like kissing you, that's for sure, but I don't want to get sucked back into this whole state of blindness."

"Listen," Zig said, grabbing one of her hands in each of his. "Do your lips feel all tingly?" She nodded. "And your head. It's being crazy right now?" Another nod. "What about your stomach? Any brightly-colored, winged insects flying around in there?"

"I suppose," she said while giggling.

"Then we're both in the same boat." He paused and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Within seconds, her hands were around his neck and her lips were on his.

A crash to the floor made them break apart from one another.

"_Tori_?" Maya questioned. "And Tristan. What are you guys doing in there?"

"Well, Tris was in the bathroom and then we heard you guys coming, so we hid in the there."

Maya titled her head slightly toward the door.

"Gotcha," Tori said, leaving the room with Tristan.

Maya sat down on her bed. "I can't believe they were in there the whole time. It's embarrassing to have someone hear your big fight. And witness and almost make-out."

"And make-_up_," Zig corrected, sitting down on the bed as well. He kissed Maya on the cheek.

She kissed him quickly and sucked in a sharp breath. "Time to tell the family."

Zig stood up and took Maya's hand, pulling her to her feet. "You don't care about your hair?" he asked when she was about to walk out into the hallway.

"Oh, I forgot all about it." She grabbed her brush and quickly tried to tame the knots in her hair. After her hair was presentable, she walked over to her dresser and picked up a piece of jewelry. "Um, will you put this on me?"

"What is it?"

"The necklace you gave me."

"Which one? Engraving or no engraving?"

"Engraving."

"Good." He smiled, taking the necklace from Maya. He pushed her hair aside and secured the piece of jewelry around her neck. "It'll always be true," he whispered to her.

She smiled. She knew what he meant. She hadn't read the inscription in a while, but she'd memorized every word of it.

"Shall we?"

"To disappointing parents." Maya pretended to raise a glass.

Zig mimicked her.

They both walked outside and found Tori and Tristan walking towards them.

"Hey," Tori said. "What are you guys doing?"

"About to tell our parents that this will have to be postponed."

"Already done. We knew it'd be hard for you guys to do."

Maya threw her arms around Tori. "Thank you _so_ much...It would have been even harder to explain what just happened."

"No problem, _mom_."

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Congratulations though. Both of you."

"Thanks."

"Hey, isn't this a party? Who wants to dance?" Zig asked. He held a hand out for Maya and the other for Tori, and led them toward the center of the yard while Tristan followed close behind.


End file.
